Mi pequeña flor que se marchitó
by Ino Leonhardt
Summary: Ino se marchitó, a la fuerza. / Ino Yamanaka y Sasuke Uchiha mención.


**_Mi dulce flor que se marchitó._**

**_._**

**L**impió la sangre de sus manos con un trapo que dejó caer cerca de la cara de su "acompañante" inmóvil.

Inoichi tomó asiento en aquél baúl viejo, bastante cansado.

— Deber ser la edad... — bromeó refiriéndose al dolor de sus huesos y su cansancio.

De su bolsillo sacó un cigarrillo, lo puso entre sus labios y prendió la punta contraria a él. Dió una fuerte calada para expulsar el humo después.

Su vista se perdió en un rincón de aquella casa ajena.

Sonrió cuando inconscientemente su mente recordó a _ella, _su princesa.

Una calada.

_Los doctores se la entregaron envuelta en una manta._

_Recuerda ese día con total felicidad, fué el día más feliz de su vida. Cuando se volvió padre._

_Desde el instante en que la tuvo en sus brazos supo que ella era su vida, su mundo, su todo, y que nunca dejaría que la lastimen, que la dañen. **Y aquél que siquiera la tocara moriría, lo prometió.**_

_Él era un hombre fuerte, pero apenas vió la linda sonrisa que se formó en sus pequeños labios cuando él acarició su mejilla, hizo que Inoichi llorara, un llanto de felicidad._

_Y por alguna razón, un nombre vagó en su cabeza._

**_Ino_****.**

Una lágrima.

Otra calada.

_Su décimo cumpleaños._

_Fue cuando Ino le dijo que había un niño a quien ella quería._

_Obviamente él se enojó, y le respondió con historias malas sobre los niños._

_"Se llama Sasuke, y él es muy lindo."_

_Inoichi hizo un gesto de desagrado y no le permitió acercarse a ese jóven._

_Eso causó que Ino se molestara con él, y no le hablara por más de 5 días._

_Él no soportó la indiferencia de su niña, y le permitió hacer lo que quiera, con la condición de que nunca haya un beso._

_Ino se sonrojó pero aceptó, y le dió un gran abrazo que él correspondió lleno de amor._

Una calada más.

_Su "pequeña" ya tenía 16 años. Y le confesó que tenía saliendo con un chico por más de 2 meses._

_Ella se excusó con el propio carácter de su padre y su reacción._

_"No te lo dije cuando comenzó porque te conozco, papá. Tú sabes que quiero a Sasuke desde los 10 años, no me arruines esto, por favor papi."_

_Él sonrió, porque en ese momento Ino usó esa adorable carita que siempre hacía de niña, y aquella con la que él caía siempre, cómo ésta vez._

_Él aceptó, dejando y queriendo con todo su corazón que su princesa sea feliz._

Otra calada.

Una lágrima más.

_Uno de los días a los que él temía llegó._

_La boda de Ino._

_Ella salió del cuarto en su vestido blanco, levemente maquillada, pero tan hermosa como era posible._

_Él contuvo sus ganas de llorar al pensar en perder a su niña. Ella pareció leer sus pensamientos y lo abrazó._

_"No quiero llorar papi, se me correrá el maquillaje" dijo ella._

_"Si tu madre te viera, sería la segunda mujer más feliz después de ti" respondió, sintiéndose cada vez más débil, pero contento._

_Ella sonrió con tristeza, mencionar a su madre no fue buena idea, pero luego agrandó su sonrisa, una real y llena de amor._

_Él se la correspondió._

Cuando quiso poner el cigarro de nuevo en sus labios cayó en cuenta de que éste se había acabado.

Quedó en silencio, observando como la colilla se iba apagando.

"_P-Papá"_

Su primera palabra.

"_¡Mia papi_"

La emoción cuando aprendió a caminar.

"_P-Papi... me duele"_

Su primera caída.

"_¡Seré la principal!_"

Su primera obra.

_"Sakura"_

_Su primera y mejor amiga._

"Sasuke-kun"

Su primer enamoramiento.

"_¡Sakura rompió nuestra amistad!"_

El primer llanto depresivo que tuvo.

"_¡Sakura también quiere ser reina del baile!"_

Su primera rivalización.

"_¡Sasuke-kun pasa mucho tiempo con Sakura!"_

Su primera decepción.

_"Sakura y yo somos amigas de nuevo"_

Su primer llanto de felicidad.

_"Sasuke-kun me invitó a salir"_

Su primera cita.

_"Sasuke-kun y yo estamos saliendo"_

Su primer noviazgo...

"¡SASUKE Y YO VAMOS A CASARNOS!"

El primer semi infarto que él tuvo.

El cigarro se apagó por completo.

_"**PAPI, ÉL VIENE. ESTÁ ROMPIENDO LA PUERTA Y YO NO TENGO A DÓNDE ESCAPAR.**_

**_PERDÓNAME POR TODO, TE AMO"_**

El último mensaje que recibió de ella antes de que encontraran su cuerpo cerca del bosque.

Inoichi se paró de golpe, pateando el baúl en el que momentos antes estaba sentado.

Sollozó con dolor. Agarró su cabeza, agachándose mientras lloraba.

¿Por qué? ¿por qué a ella?

Si estaba tan llena de vida...

Después de unos minutos se calmó.

Tomó su celular y marcó un número.

"_911, ¿cuál es su emergencia?"_

**Al menos él cumplió lo que prometió cuando su princesa nació.**

— Mi nombre es Inoichi Yamanaka, me encuentro en la residencia Uchiha y acabo de asesinar a alguien.


End file.
